Daily Lives of a Previous Generation
by LunarBlaze
Summary: Before All Might, many heroes protected the citizens from villains. But who were some of these heroes? What was their origin?
1. Chapter 1

_**All OCs that appear in this chapter belong to me. Please do not steal, reuse, or copy them.**_

 **Daily Lives of a Previous Generation**

 **Chapter 1: The Morning of a New Year**

 _Before All Might made his debut, crime was skyrocketing. Villains hid in every corner and crevice, outnumbering the good in their world, as the number of heroes slowly but steadily grew. While many of them have been forgotten by history, they performed their duty and gave their lives to protect this world from villainy. But who were some of these heroes before the great and powerful All Might?_

 _All were grown heroes, but what about their origin?_

* * *

Spring had arrived, and the school year was about to begin. Wind rustled the tree leaves, and the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. For a moment, everything was quiet.

 _Step, step, step._

Rapid footsteps broke the silence as a boy hastily ran down a flight of stairs, his messy, golden orange hair bouncing with each step. The red flecks in his dark brown eyes shimmered in the early light as he ran up to a window on the ground flour, knocking on it loudly. "Hayato! Wake up! We gotta get going!" the young man shouted. He paused after a couple knocks, waiting for a response. Nothing. "If we're late, we'll be locked out of the school!" As he reached to knock once more, the boy jumped back as the window suddenly opened, a familiar tuft of minty hair appearing.

"I've been ready for a while, Matsuri," Hayato said quietly, sounding as if he only just woke up.

"Then why didn't you open the window right away?" Matsuri asked, watching the other climb out of his window.

"I had to grab some of the stuff I forgot to pack last night," Hayato answered as he flicked his wrist, closing and locking the window behind him. He readjusted his backpack and his uniform's tie before looking at the other. "Well, let's get going."

Matsuri grinned widely and took the lead, not wasting another moment.

* * *

"Wanna race the rest of the way, Maru?" a golden haired boy asked, grinning at the black-haired boy standing next to him. The other, Maru, chuckled at the question.

"That's not exactly fair to ask, considering you can fly, Hikari," Maru answered as he looked out the window of the train. The scenery flew by as he watched some heroes fighting a villain in the distance. "There's also a chance that I could get in trouble for using my quirk. You know people's first reaction when they see it."

"True…" Hikari sighed, knowing fully well what his brother meant. He crossed his arms and watched the city. Then an idea came to mind, his eyes widening a little at the realization. "Could we head to the forest this weekend then?"

Maru smiled. "If we have the time to, and Yakumo doesn't get mad at us." The train began to slow as the view of the station overtook the city. "Here's our stop."

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"I-I'm late! I'm gonna be late!" a brunet panicked, accidentally pushing his alarm clock off of his nightstand in his hurry to dress himself. He tangled with his clothes, struggling to take off his pajamas and worm his way into his uniform. With each sleeve he managed to get a limb through, he fell over four times each.

Once his uniform was on, he grabbed his bag and hurried out of his room, leaving his alarm to keep ringing. "Bye! I-I'll be back later!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

As the boy scurried along, he continued to fumble with his uniform, trying ever so hard to fix it. He didn't even pay attention to the sidewalk in front of him.

 _Bam._

He fell onto his back, his hands scraped up from trying to cushion his fall. "Oh, there you are, Nic! It's about time!" Nic nervously looked up to see a girl with a ponytail holding her hand out to him.

"S-Sorry, Summer… I set the timer on my alarm wrong…" Nic mumbled, taking Summer's hand. She pulled him up, smiling, and didn't let go as she began to run, causing Nic to stumble in some of his steps.

"It's fine! You haven't really changed since middle school have you though? Well, better change those habits now, Nic! Tardiness will absolutely screw you over from here on out!" Summer explained loudly, dragging the other along. In the distance, a building began to rise above the horizon. More and more people beginning to show up around them. All of them were walking in the same direction, wearing the same uniform.

Where were they all heading to?

A school for inspiring heroes-to-be.

The origin story of all working heroes.

Yuuei.

 _ **This story is just gonna be all about these kids going through their lives. Each chapter is just a different day, focusing on different characters. The only exceptions would be special events (such as the Sports Festival) or, in this case, the introduction to most of the characters that will be focused on in this story. I'm not sure how often I'll update this or when, but who knows. This story will also be available on AO3, but due to the "history" of this account, I will have some additional notes here.**_

 _ **Extra: For those of you who have read my previous stories, you'll see quite a few familiar names. Many of them have been redesigned in some way or another. Most of them have been introduced, but there are a couple that will show up in the next chapter or two.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All OCs that appear in this chapter belong to me. Please do not steal, reuse, or copy them.**_

 **Daily Lives of a Previous Generation**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome Students**

The halls quickly began to fill with students. Some opted to head to their classrooms, finding no reason to stay out in the hallways. Others didn't, talking to friends or trying to find their way to their class.

An unlucky blonde was bombarded with said lost students.

Student after student asked him where to go, all most likely being first years. " _What the hell is with this sudden amount of first years? I've never seen the halls so crowded. And aren't they supposed to get directions once they've been accepted?"_ he thought to himself. He had tried everything to get the crowd to disappear. Glaring, scowling, ignoring them, telling them to leave, _threatening_ them. Nothing. Even if some were discouraged, there were still more to take their place. " _And what's with this group mentality? Just one first year asked me a minute ago and now all of them are..."_

"If you guys have questions on where to go, I can answer them for you!" It didn't take long before the crowd of students had left and moved on to the new source of help. The blonde glanced over at the source of the voice, and the almost permanent scowl on his face disappeared. While he didn't know the taller, black-haired student in the crowd, he recognized the puff of dirty silver hair next to the stranger. "Oh! Hi, Kyle!" the other greeted happily, jumping to see over the crowd.

"Morning, Jay," Kyle greeted back as he watched Jay briefly talk to the other student before making his way over. "Any reason you're here by heroics?"

"I was gonna stop by to say hi when I noticed the sea of people in the hallway. Thankfully, Simo- Sukan was willing to help clear things out," Jay answered, smiling, but Kyle gave the other a confused look.

"Who?" Jay didn't seem to understand right away. He only returned Kyle's confusion with his own. Kyle sighed and pointed to black-haired student, who was sending off the last of the crowd. "Oh! He's in the support department with me. We sit next to each other. We also kind of became friends last year. But man, Sukan is pretty cool though! Like he's a genius when it comes to inventing! You should have seen what he built last year for a student! It was-"

"Jay, you're rambling again."

"Oops… Sorry about that," Jay laughed awkwardly, only to make Kyle smile again.

"By the way, why do you call him by his first name?"

"He tells everyone to call him by his first name. He's super friendly like that. I should introdu-"

"Jay! We gotta go! It's almost time for class!" Sukan called from the hall.

"Dang it. Nevermind. Well, I'll see you at lunch! Bye, Kyle!" Jay waved goodbye as he hurried over to Sukan. Kyle gave a quick wave before walking inside the class. Most of the seats were already filled, and everyone was chatting happily, likely trying to catch up. However, as Kyle took his seat, no one spared him a glance or even tried to talk to him. And that was the way he liked it.

While Kyle pulled out his pencil and notebook, an arm wrapped around him from behind, making him flinch. "Yo, Kyle! Good to be back huh?" Kyle turned to the person responsible, only for his already prepared glare to intensify.

"Kagero, what the fuck? Let go. Don't call me by my first name. We are _not_ that close," Kyle growled as Matsuri only grinned.

"Come on, Kyle. We've known each other since first year. I don't see a problem with this," Matsuri said happily.

" _I_ do. Now back off." Kyle tried to push Matsuri away, but the other had more weight and height to overpower him. He clicked his tongue, pulling out a book from his bag. Matsuri had yet to notice and was still trying to make pleasant conversation. As Kyle opened his book, Matsuri's arm was off his shoulders and held up by Hayato.

"Leave him alone, Matsuri," Hayato mumbled, too aware of the trouble Kyle was willing to cause to get Matsuri to leave.

"Alright, alright…" Matsuri pouted while Hayato pulled him away. Even if he never got along with Hayato, he was glad the other could always get Matsuri to listen without a problem. As the two got into their seats, another person walked into the room. The whole class silenced immediately. The response would have been normal if it hadn't been for one detail. It wasn't their teacher. Their teacher was a woman, white-haired and winged. This stranger was the complete opposite. Wingless, black-haired, and a guy.

"Everyone take your seats. Class is about to begin," the man said, staring at every student with his piercing green eyes.

"Who are you? And where's Fukuro-sensei?" Matsuri asked as half of the class watched him carefully, preparing for a potential fight. The stranger didn't even seem threatened, unwavering from where he stood, and held up a piece of paper.

"She has personal business to take care of, and as of right now, it is undetermined when she'll come back. For the time being, I'll be your homeroom teacher. Just call me Galion-sensei." Everyone glanced at one another, mumbling and whispering. All of them were wondering why they hadn't been informed. However, Kyle stayed silent, deep in thought.

 _"Why does his name sound familiar…?"_

* * *

A couple of floors up, the first years were still waiting for their teacher to arrive. In that time, one of the students managed to catch everyone's attention. "Your brother's a hero?!"

"Yup! He's the best hero ever!" the strawberry blonde gloated, smiling ear to ear. The students looked at each other excitedly.

"Who is he?" they all asked with amazed curiosity. The boy jumped up from his seat and proudly put his hands on his hips.

"He's the one and only Soul Knight! A protector to any and all!" The class immediately stopped fawning. Some of them had never heard of him. Others who did knew Soul Knight wasn't even a super famous hero.

"I think I've heard of him," one student mumbled in the crowd.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He doesn't dress like a knight though," another said, directing the blonde's attention to them.

"He may not look like one, but trust me, he's totally worthy of being called a knight!"

"But what about the fact that he looks nothing like you? Are you sure you two are brothers and not just making this up?"

"We absolutely are! It's just we happened to have two really different looks!" As the blonde began arguing with the questioning students, those that lost interest began chatting among themselves.

"Speaking of heroes, I wonder which one will be teaching us..."

"Where's our teacher anyways?"

"Which one do you think it'll be?"

As the class' chattering only grew louder, one student was staring out the window, thinking, " _Why can't all of you shut up?"_ He had tried to sleep before the chaos began, but everyone just proved to be too loud in the end.

 _Clank._

Everyone looked toward the front of the room, seeing their teacher already there with a glowing spear in hand. Once silence overtook the room, the spear disappeared, and their teacher began to speak. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to talk to some of the staff, and it took much longer than expect-"

"S-Seishin?! You're our teacher?!" the strawberry blonde shouted, walking closer to the front of the classroom. Shock was all too noticeable on his face, and it soon spread to others in the class. Only a handful either didn't care or took keen interest in the turn of events.

"Yes, Kouri. I was offered the position a few months ago but was told to keep it a secret until the school year started. Although, I wasn't expecting them to assign me to your class. However, while I'm your teacher, I will not treat you as my brother. I will treat you like a student, and you will refer to me as Kishi-sensei just like the rest of the class." Kouri gulped and slowly retreated to his seat. "Now then, without wasting anymore time, let's get started. There's only so many days in the school year after all."

 _ **In all honesty, there are actually still more characters to introduce. And if you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to cover a variety of students, ranging from first to third years and Heroics to General Education. Of course, Heroics has the most amount of characters due to the lack of info on the other departments. As a result, anything brought up about the other departments will likely be improvised.**_

 _ **Extra: While I've never written about any of the old OCs that appeared in this chapter, they were characters I thought that would be fitting for this story, seeing that I needed variety among the students and staff. While most of them haven't been altered, the last two who were introduced this chapter had severely different names, but that's really the only thing that changed. The second years' teacher is a bit more memorable than the two that showed up though.**_


End file.
